Prince of Repose
by Phoenixtears28
Summary: While exploring another world, Celestia comes across an infant human boy. She decides to take him and raise him as her own.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Portal

**AN: So, I was given a challenge to write a HP/MLP crossover story. After thinking about it my brain wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to go ahead and accept the challenge. The challenger was one of my reviewers by the name _ShiroHollow96_. So thankyou Shiro for giving me this challenge. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but it'll be fun all the same.**

 **I am going to point this out. Harry will never return to his world. He will grow up and stay in Equestria. Sirius and Remus won't be forgotten. More to come later on that issue. Anyways, onto the story.**

 **I am not going to write down the whole chapter of Harry being dropped off, so this is mostly Celestia's point of view as she observes Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid.**

 **Chapter 1: Through the Portal**

Celestia was in one of the secure rooms of her palace. She looked at the large mirror in front of her. Her old mentor Starswirl was the one that made the mirror. It was a portal to other worlds. Generally, it went to the parallel human world, but there was a way to make the portal visit other places as well.

Celestia knew there were many parallel worlds and she wanted to visit one of those worlds. She charged her magic and shot it at the mirror to charge the magic. She walked through the portal cautiously and found herself in a darkened park. She looked up seeing the stars and moon and idly wondered if this moon was the same moon her sister Luna was on.

She shook her head sadly as cast a spell to make herself invisible. It wasn't perfect, but it served its purpose for exploration. As she walked, she came to a neighborhood. All the houses seemed to be uniform and a bit bland in her opinion. What really caught her attention was the magic she felt being used nearby.

Curious she made her way over and saw two people talking. An old man that reminded her of a humanized Starswirl and a strict looking woman. She about to move in close when she heard a loud roar. Startled she ducked and covered behind a neighboring hedge. She observed a mechanical bike with a huge man on it. She pressed down her ears when the man started talking before, he was quieted by the woman. It wouldn't due to wake up the neighborhood.

She settled in to listen as they talked about this Harry Potter infant that defeated a dark lord. She was horrified at what they said and implied. As Dumbledore sat the sleeping infant on the steps, Celestia knew she had to do something. She moved in as the two men left. She knew the old woman was hesitant to leave the baby behind.

"Sorry to eaves drop on you and your cohorts, but I have a better idea then to leave an infant on a doorstep." Celestia said showing herself to Minerva. Celestia held her head high as she looked at the stern woman.

Minerva gasped and whirled around to face the intruder with her wand out. "Who are you?" she said prepared to defend Harry. She crouched into a dueling pose.

"I mean you and the infant no harm." Celestia said firmly. "I overheard you and the two men talking and I feel I can better protect him. I am not from here and no one can find me even if they tried." Celestia spoke. She was prepared to fight if it came to it. Abandoning foals is one crime that was strictly enforced. "Where I come from, abandoning a foal would warrant life imprisonment or death." She said coldly as she walked towards the young one. She felt a pull towards him that she couldn't ignore.

Minerva studied the creature before her. A beautiful unicorn with wings. "What are you? You look like a unicorn with Pegasus wings." She asked fishing for more information.

"I am an Alicorn from the land Equestria." Celestia responded. "Tell me, why is he being abandoned. What happened to his parents." Celestia asked wanting to fill in the details she'd missed.

"He is Harry Potter. His parents were James and Lily Potter. They were killed by the dark lord V-v-voldemort. He is the only survivor of a curse that will always kill. He is being left with his mother's sister because of the blood protection she can provide." Minerva said reluctantly.

"So, you would just leave him there without informing his aunt? It is a cold night. What would stop him from freezing to death or wandering off when he wakes?" Celestia fired off as the thoughts came to her. "What would you do if his aunt didn't want to take him in? Leaving him here like this is irresponsible, not to mention dangerous. Anyone could walk off with him or he could get injured or die from the elements." Celestia growled as she stalked towards Minerva.

Minerva tried to come up with arguments to Celestia's questions but couldn't. She sighed in defeat. "You're right and you're only saying what I've been thinking." She sighed relaxing and putting her wand back in her arm holster.

"I don't want to leave him here, but if he stays in our world, nothing could keep him safe…" she said.

"There is another way and I can promise that he'd be in a loving home." Celestia said gently as she realized Minerva wasn't to blame. "I could take him back to my world and raise him as my own son." Celestia said as she moved over to the infant and nuzzled him gently. He didn't stir. He was obviously exhausted.

Minerva watched the interaction silently. She felt she could trust this Alicorn. "Swear on your life and magic that you will love him and keep him safe and happy." Minerva said making her decision.

"I, Celestia, ruler of Equestria swear to take Harry Potter as my son. I swear to love him and keep him safe and happy as long as he lives." Celestia said solemnly. There was a flash of white light as the vow took.

Celestia picked up the sleeping infant in her magic and held him close to her chest. She cast a warming and sleeping charm on him.

"Did his parents leave him an inheritance? Is there a picture of them so he knows what his parents look like?" Celestia asked as she started planning.

Minerva nodded. His parents are well off, but we'd have to go to Gringotts for his inheritance. "I would advise that you request temporary asylum at the Gringotts bank. They can set you up as his guardian. Are you able to shift into a human form?" Minerva asked.

Celestia nodded. She floated Harry into Minerva's arms, so she could shift into a young woman in her late 20's. She color changed her hair into a more natural blonde color. "Will this do?" Celestia asked.

Minerva gave a nod of approval. "Grab my arm and I'll apparate both of you to outside the bank. We will have to walk in though." Celestia smiled and gently grabbed Minerva's arm. A moment later they popped away.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringott's Bank

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait. Been working overtime to pay for my son's therapy appointments as our insurance doesn't pay for extra therapy. He's in Speech and OT. Thankyou for all the reviews. For those wondering, none of my stories are abandoned, but it may take awhile for me to get new chapters out. I only write when I get the time. So, plan to stick around for the long hall._**

 ** **Chapter 2: Gringott's Bank****

Minerva made sure she was extra careful and popped them to the Bank's coordinates. She pulled Celestia away soon as they landed and walked them up the steps to the bank quickly. She wanted to get Harry into a safe spot as soon as possible.

Celestia barely kept her balance. She wasn't used to walking upright on two legs so was thankful for Minerva's steadying hands. She sure as heck didn't like apparating. It made her feel sick to her stomach. It was similar to teleporting…. almost like the precursor to it. Soon as she wasn't nauseous, she started looking around and froze. They couldn't be!

Celestia stared at the guards outside the bank. Goblins. They'd disappeared from her world so many years ago. Could they somehow of made a portal to here? They used to live underground and protected their homes fiercely. She, herself, had made a contract with their King to provide gold and jewels. No one knew what happened until one day the Diamond Dogs took over their tunnels.

Celestia rushed forward to the nearest teller and whispered harshly. "Is King Ragnok or his descendant available?" she asked knowing they had a long lifespan. The teller glared at Celestia. "No witch or wizard can see him unless it's a dire emergency." The male goblin sneered at her.

Celestia stood straight. "You will go to your King and tell him that Princess Celestia requests an audience with him immediately." She said in her haughtiest voice. The goblin paled. He recognized her name and noticed she was using an illusion to look human. "Follow me." He said tersely leading Celestia, Harry and Minerva to a small conference room. The goblin left soon after to inform the King that the Princess was requesting an audience.

Minerva was confused as to what happened. She turned to Celestia. "What was that…" she demanded as she adjusted Harry into a better position in her arms.

Celestia sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. She motioned for Minerva to sit as well. "Many years ago, there was a humanoid race that lived on our world. They were called goblins. They are a long-lived race of warriors. At one point, they helped protect our kingdom. About a thousand years ago, they disappeared and were never seen again. We tried to find out what happened to them but were never able to. Now we know." She said pensively.

"That is why I'm hoping the King or his son are still alive. His son was a little gobbling of about six turns old the last I had seen him. He was a mischievous little rascal, but so smart and loyal to those he trusted. I was there when he was born. Unfortunately, his mother passed away soon after." Celestia said fondly.

Minerva couldn't help but look at her like she was mad. "Are you sure these are the same Goblins?" she asked. She couldn't imagine any of them acting like that.

Celestia chuckled. "They may seem harsh on the outside, but in Goblin society, family is everything to them. That is why you won't see the females or gobblings in the public eye. Most of the females are healers or tend to stay in the family homes. The females tend to run private shops and are fiercely protective of their gobblings. It's said that you would rather face a male in full guard mode rather then a female protecting her gobbling." She smirked

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Goblin King was listening into their conversation and smirked at what Princess Celestia said. Everything she'd said was true. At that point the King opened up the door and shot a prank spell out of his staff that turned Celestia green. "Much better color on you Celestia." He said smirking.

Minerva was gaping at this point. Both in surprise and shock. Celestia looked on and laughed as she turned to face the King. "I see you haven't lost your pranking ways." She said smirking at the King. It was the son. She walked over and hugged him tightly causing Ragnok to blush. Celestia was almost like an aunty to him.

"It is good to see you. I feared Equestria would never find us." He said hugging her back. "It has been so long since we last seen each other." He said relief in his voice.

Celestia pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "I'll be honest. We never knew what happened to you or your people. You were there one day then disappeared. What happened?" she asked concerned. "Is your father still alive? Or did he pass on?" she asked.

Ragnok sighed and sat down. "Father passed away about 300 years ago from old age. I became King 600 years ago when father started to lose himself." Celestia winced. It was rare that that ailment hit, but it was caused by a magic block. Goblins needed magic just much as her ponies did.

"As for what happened, you know we'd been at War with the Diamond Dogs." Celestia nodded. "Well we're not sure how they managed to do this but, they made a portal and forced us through it. Father lost a game of chance and the penalty was that we gave up the mines and went to this new place."

Celestia sighed in annoyance. Of course the goblins love of Chance would bite them in their rears. "At first, everything was ok, but then the humans of this world became selfish and pushed us back into our tunnels. The witches and wizards separated from the nonmagicals and we were locked into a magical contract to stay in our tunnels. In return, we would become their bankers. We were forced to lose our magical foci as well."

Celestia growled and glared at Minerva. "Is this true?" she growled.

Minerva gulped as Celestia's cold glare hit her. "Unfortunately, yes." She said quietly. She herself always respected the goblins. She'd learned quite a bit from her coworker Professor Flitwick. He was a half-goblin, but still was raised in the Goblin ways. He was forced to part ways with his goblin kin to become a wizard though. Goblins could not own wands.

"We shall talk more on that later." Celestia said firmly as a plan begun to form in her mind. "Right now, I need to adopt little Harry Potter as my son and secure his inheritance." She said stating her original business.

Ragnok breathed a sigh of relief at that. Dumbledore had already been in once to try and get guardianship of the boy, but the Goblins blocked him. Dumbledore did not have authority to rehome an orphan. Only the Wizarding Protection Services had that right, or another Princess. Potters have been Goblin-Friends for generations and Goblins protected their own. Stupid Wizards never read the fine print in contracts.

"Legally, he could not due that. But you as Princess can. The Potters have been Goblin-Friends for years." He said firmly knowing that Celestia would know fully what that meant. He looked at one of the Goblin guards. "Get the Potter manager in here." He ordered at the guard ran out at once.

A few moments later a younger goblin arrived. "King Ragnock, Princess Celestia. Manager Steelrust at your service." The goblin said bowing respectfully.

"Princess Celestia wishes to adopt Friend Harry Potter as her son. You know what that entails. We also need to enforce his parents will." Ragnok said giving the details.

Minerva passed Harry over to Celestia and stood up. "Please exscuse me King Ragnok. I feel it would be best that I not witness this. Who knows what would happen if this knowledge were to get out. I want Harry safe and Albus has been acting strange the past few months." Minerva said speaking respectfully. "May I take out my want to make an oath of silence?" she said respectfully knowing she'd be dead if she pulled it out without permission.

Ragnok nodded while the guards had their hands on their weapons. Minerva smiled. "Thankyou King Ragnok." She said as she slowly pulled her wand out. She spoke firmly and clearly. "I, Minerva Magonagoll, swear to protect any and all secrets found out from the Goblins and Princess Celestia. I swear to never reveal Goblin Secrets. I swear never to reveal the location of Harry Potter unless I am relieved from my vow. This I swear." There was a bright golden light as the vow took effect.

"A guard shall escort you back to the lobby." Ragnok said respecting the older woman. She was one of a few that treated his kind well. She was always respectful when in the bank and interacting with his people.

Minerva smiled and kissed Harry on his head. "Good luck little one. I hope you grow up happy and safe." She whispered to the little boy. She turned to Celestia. "Please take care of him." She begged.

"I swear it shall be done." Celestia said staring Minerva in the eyes. Her heart melted as she'd heard what the woman said to Harry.

After the Minerva was escorted out to the Lobby. She left the bank with a smirk knowing Harry was in good hands….err hooves.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Son, A New Beginning

**Chapter 3: A New Son, A New Beginning**

Soon as Minerva left, Steelrust sat down at the table and pulled out the files of the Potter account and their joint will. "Before the Blood Adoption is to take place, his parents Will must be read." He opened up the will and broke the Potter seal on it. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

 _"_ _If you are reading this will, then me (James Potter aka Prongs) and/or Lily Potter aka Tiger-Lily are no longer in this world. There are many things we need to say to our friends and family and sadly so much will still be left unsaid. Friends, please know that we will always love you, no matter where our next adventure leads us._

 _Our first order of business. Sirius Black is NOT our secret keeper. We changed our Secret Keeper to our friend Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledore was our binder. If we died in our home due to Voldemort, then Peter Pettigrew was our betrayer._

 _Harry James Potter, our son, is to go to Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin. If neither are available, he is to go to King Ragnok to be raised as a warrior and protector. The Potters have always had their own trained by the Goblins as we are Goblin Friends. The Goblins can choose to raise Harry Potter as their own, or they can find him a loving home with someone they trust. Under no circumstances should Harry Potter got to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are magic haters and will take their hate out on our son._

 _Now onto our bequests._

 _Sirius Black (Padfoot): We are giving you vault 207 to use for Harry's care. He has his own trust that he can access at age 11 when he starts Hogwarts. Also, we give you two chests filled with our prank supplies and notes. Please work through those pranks and leave laugher in your wake. Also, please stop dragging your feet and propose to Remus, will you!_

 _Remus Lupin (Mooney): We are giving you vault 208. There are enough galleons in there to last a lifetime. Use it to take care of yourself and buy the Wolfsbane Potion to ease your monthlies. The Ministry Laws about Werewolves can, please excuse the language, go F themselves. Please take care of our Son and Sirius. Make sure those two don't get into too much trouble._

 _Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail): If you have betrayed us, you will get nothing except our eternal hatred. Vault 209 will go back into the main Potter vault. If we die peacefully many years from now and you shall get vault 209. Please use that gold to help take care of yourself. Upon our death, you will need to be given Veritaserum to prove your guilt or innocence. This is for your protection._

 _Minerva McGonagall (Professor Kitty): Thankyou for teaching us as children. You are strict, but you love your students as your own children. For that, we give you Vault 210. Please use those funds to help children in need, especially orphans and those that come from poor homes. They are the future of our world and should have the best._

 _Albus Dumbledore: You shall get nothing. Ever since we learned you wanted to use our son as a weapon, we did our own research. There is no true prophesy. You have lied to us and led us to the slaughter just so you can get your hands on the Potter fortune. Soon as this will is read, all our research will go to the DMLE where you will be prosecuted. There are multiple copies so, good luck finding them._

 _Severus Snape: This is James speaking. I wish to apologize for all the harm I have caused you over our Hogwarts years. Lily was the one that woke me up to what I was doing. I wish to give you vault 211. It holds gold as well as rare potions ingredients. Please use them to further Potions. We just have one request. Please try to make a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion or even try to find a cure for it. Also, in that vault, Lily has left her potions notes for you as well._

 _Harry Potter: Our dear son. We love you and always will love you no matter where you are. We leave you the rest of our vaults. In the family vault, you shall find a magical portrait of us. Place it in a magical rich place and in a few months our portrait. We placed our memories in the portrait. You shall also find a pensive and a chest full of memories ranging from our school years, to your early childhood. We want you to know us. The good and the bad. You are our son and no matter what you achieve, we will always watch over you and be proud of you. Live a good life and be strong like we know you can be._

 _That is the last of our bequests. Please don't mourn us friends. We will be watching over all of you. Be safe."_

Steelrust intoned. "This is the end of the Potter Will. The will shall be executed immediately and there will be a public reading with those mentioned in the will.

In the silence that followed, Celestia pondered what the will said. She turned to King Ragnok. "Do you choose to let me take Harry and raise him as my own?" she asked wanting to be clear. "What should be done about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" she asked.

Ragnok smiled and nodded at her. "Harry will be safer with you, then in this world. As for Sirius and Remus, they are being summoned right now and should be here soon." Ragnok replied. "While we're waiting on them, let's get the Blood Adoption done. Please go back to your true form. This shall allow young Mr. Potter to take on pony form permanently." He said.

Celestia nodded and turned back to her true form. She had Harry tucked up against her chest. A goblet was brought in and sat on the table. Steelrust poured a potion in the goblet. "Now I just need a bit of your blood as well as Harry's. Steelrust said passing over a sterilized knife.

Celestia took the knife in her magic and slashed a cut on her foreleg. Ragnok caught the blood in the goblet. "Now Harry. The cuts will heal momentarily." Celestia cut into Harry's arm wincing as he started to cry. "I'm sorry little one." She said softly as Ragnok caught his blood as well. Soon as the blood was in the goblet, their cuts healed without any scars. The potion was mixed then spelled into Harry's system.

Harry passed out as the potion got to work changing him physically as well as magically. Harry reformed into an off-white coat. He had unruly black mane and tail with red highlights on the tips. His eyes stayed green, but now had violet specks in his eyes. A remnant of Celestia. It was apparent, that he was going to grow tall like Celestia. There was a small pearl colored horn that was sharper then a normal foal. Celestia knew that he'd at least have an extended life due to her blood running through his veins. The only thing she wasn't sure of was if he was going to be immortal like her and her sister.

Ragnok watched at the change happened. He knew the colt would do well. When the change appeared complete, Harry woke up and screamed as his scar split open and black sludge came out. A black cloud came out and screamed in anger. Ragnok realized quickly what this was and banished the spirit before it could try to take anyone else over.

Celestia also realized what it was and hugged Harry close. "We need to get Harry seen to and make sure there are no other surprises." She said in cold anger as she put Harry to sleep.

About this time, Sirius and Remus arrived panicked. They could not find their cub anywhere! It was to their surprise a Goblin appeared to them and told them where Harry was. They were port keyed back to the bank with the Goblin and led to the room.

"HARRY!" Both called out causing Celestia to hide Harry behind her protectively. The Goblin that came with them explained quickly. "No yelling. Everything will be explained!" the goblin said. "Please take a seat."

The pair reluctantly did so as they noticed who was in the room. They were in awe of the Unicorn with wings as well as a larger goblin standing next to her. "Where is our cub!?" Sirius demanded. He was close to his breaking point. Losing James and Lily and knowing their friend Peter betrayed them.

Mooney's wolf was near the surface. He could smell his cub but something was off about him. He had an equine smell to him. "Where is he?" he growled as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Calm down both of you. He is currently sleeping. He's had a rough night. I am truly sorry for your losses. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't." Celestia spoke up clearly. "I found Mr. Dumbledore placing him on a porch. There was a giant man with him that had brought Harry to Dumbledore. There was an older woman there as well. When the two men left, I approached the woman I learned was Professor McGonagall. She brought us to Gringotts. I wasn't about to leave Harry to the elements. Who know what would've happened to him?" Celestia said as she started explaining.

"James and Lily's will was read and you two were summoned as his godparents. I blood adopted Harry to keep him safe." She said bringing the young colt to her chest. "I am not of this world, but I can offer you two a home and a safe place to live. I don't want to keep you two from him."

Sirius and Remus were both shocked. There was no way they were leaving their cub. They looked at each other. "When do we leave? I need to get my accounts in order before I can leave." Celestia smiled s she floated Harry over to Sirius and placed Harry in his arms.

"In a few days. There're things I need to talk to Ragnok about anyways. I shall be staying at the bank if that is ok?" she asked turning to Ragnok.

"Rooms are already being prepared Princess." Ragnok replied. "Also, our females are getting supplies for Mr. Potter." Ragnok said.

"Thankyou Ragnok." Celestia replied. She wasn't worried about milk. There was a spell that caused females to lactate. It was used to kickstart milk production in mares and commonly used for adopted mothers. She'd spell herself soon as her and Harry got to their room. It would take a few days for her milk supply to fully come in, but the milk would adjust itself to Harry's needs.

"I ask you two not to reveal Harry's location or his change of species. Soon as our business is done here, we will go back to the portal and I will lock it down permanently." Celestia said. Honestly, this world was not for her or her ponies. No threats would come from this world. "Are you willing to permanently leave this world?" she asked Sirius and Remus.

Sirius spoke up first. "Besides Remus, my mate, I have no one else in this world. We shall follow you and Harry." He replied firmly. "Steelrust, I need to speak to you about closing out the Black account with some minor revisions." Steelrust was expecting this. "Of course, Lord Black. We shall get you sorted out soon as we're done with Mr. Potter."

Remus started to calm down. "I go where my mate and cub go." He growled as his eyes slowly went back to their normal color. He looked over at Harry and started to sniff him to get his cubs new scent. In hind sight he'd later realize it was a mix of Harry's unique scent, as well as Celestia's, James and Lily's scents.

Ragnok smiled at the new family. "You two are welcome to stay. We can get you rooms near Princess Celestia and Harry."

"We accept!" Sirius and Remus spoke at the same time.

"Very well. We shall finish our conversation tomorrow morning. It is late and it's been a rough night for all." Ragnok said firmly. Soon after the four were led to their rooms.

Soon as Celestia and Harry entered their room, Celestia realized this was a royal guest room. There was a large oval bed with a crib next to the bed. Celestia found a bag of clothing and diapers and quickly changed Harry's diaper and put a shirt on him using her magic. She placed him in the crib so she could use the Lactation Spell on herself. She winced as the spell kicked in. She laid on the bed and brought Harry to her so he could nurse. It was a weird feeling she knew she'd get used to over the next few days.

Soon after the pair fell asleep. Harry curled up against his new mothers stomach and Celestia curled protectively around him.


End file.
